The present invention relates to a gas wrench and storage therefor and more particularly pertains to holding a gas wrench in immediate proximity to a gas meter in the event of a need for an emergency shut-off of gas.
The use of tools is known in the prior art. More specifically, tools heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of performing a variety of maintenance functions are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, these patents do not describe a gas wrench and storage therefor for holding a gas wrench in immediate proximity to a gas meter in the event of a need for an emergency shut-off of gas.
In this respect, the gas wrench and storage therefor according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of holding a gas wrench in immediate proximity to a gas meter in the event of a need for an emergency shut-off of gas.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved gas wrench and storage therefor which can be used for holding a gas wrench in immediate proximity to a gas meter in the event of a need for an emergency shut-off of gas. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In the view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of tools now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved gas wrench and storage therefor. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved gas wrench and storage therefor which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a wrench portion having a first end portion and a second end portion. The first end portion has an angularly disposed slotted opening formed therein. The angularly disposed slotted opening is dimensioned for engaging a turn off valve of a gas meter. The second end portion has an aperture therethrough. A housing is positioned adjacent to the gas meter. The housing has a front wall, a back wall, a bottom wall, opposed side walls, and an angled roof disposed over an open top. The front wall has an opening therethrough. The opening has a door hingedly coupled thereto. The door has a lock associated therewith. The lock includes a small open-ended cylinder secured to a free edge of the door. The lock includes a corresponding large open-ended cylinder secured to the front wall. The small cylinder is linearly aligned with the large cylinder when the door is closed for removably receiving a locking pin therethrough. An interior surface of the back wall has a hook secured thereto for positioning through the aperture of the second end portion of the wrench portion to support the wrench portion within the housing.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved gas wrench and storage therefor which has all the advantages of the prior art tools and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved gas wrench and storage therefor which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved gas wrench and storage therefor which is of durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved gas wrench and storage therefor which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such a gas wrench and storage therefor economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved gas wrench and storage therefor for holding a gas wrench in immediate proximity to a gas meter in the event of a need for an emergency shut-off of gas.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved gas wrench and storage therefor including a wrench portion having a first end portion and a second end portion. The first end portion has an angularly disposed slotted opening formed therein. The angularly disposed slotted opening is dimensioned for engaging a turn off valve of a gas meter. The second end portion has an aperture therethrough. A housing is positioned adjacent to the gas meter. The housing has a hook secured therein for positioning through the aperture of the second end portion of the wrench portion to support the wrench portion within the housing.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.